Talk:Yuzu Kurosaki/Archive 1
Height why is yuzu so much taller than karin by 5 centimetres if there like the same age and are faternal twins Only identical twins are supposed to be the same height - they are just normal twins. Unless you are identical twins, you're going to have different growth rates. Some people go through growth spurts sooner than others. Others like Hiyori never reach a normal adult height. That's just the height Kubo Tite chose for the two of them. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Editing Twins The recent appearance of Isshin in the manga and the subsequent negation from the Article of the Month for various reasons has shone a light of the obviously rushed articles of the Kurosaki family. They are lacking in many areas so I' going to try and get more references up for the twins and maybe some pictures and more detailed plotlines they've been involved in. Hope nobody has a problem SunXia 16:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I see a problem In her Powers and Abilities section it states as follows: "After meeting Raku/Cammy in the Manga, she was able to see spirits, but it is unknown if this ability lasted past the chapter". But Raku is an Anime only character, so how could she have met him in the manga? And what does it mean about her spiritual ability? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 14:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Apparently the whole article is a mess and thats a problem. The biggest problem with the powers and abilities section is its got alot of out-of-univesrse stuff in it. It has no reference and your correct an anime only episode is made the bases of her entire power. The policy is clear here and manga trumps anime. In the manga she specifically states that she can't see ghosts actually but just a blur or outline of them. Where as her sister can but ignores them so they arent real to her. The entire section currently is done completely wrong. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yuzu's and Karin's age after the timeskip. The timeskip was only 17 months long, not 2 years long, and their birthdays are May 6. The Arrancar Arc ended in October-November (Hirako Shinji stated that they only have 2 months till December after they trained Ichigo for a month without progress in maintaining his mask for more than 11 seconds. And the invasion of Hueco Mundo plus the battle in Fake Karakura weren't more than a day long), meaning (17 months later) we are in February-March now, and they will become 13 only two months later (May 6). We should edit this because their birthdays may be a revelant point in the story later, aswell as the story might not even get that far for a very long time now, knowing the pacing of Bleach. Kenchan (talk) 08:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The chapter before the time skip was one month after the chapter before it so, it was November(end of november actualy because Ichigo's second battle against Grimmjow took place on the 29th of October, he left for HM the next day and when we came back to the world of the living it was day so it's the first couple days of december or the last day of November) so 17 months after that is April, not Febuary or March. Masked Her blood type is listed as AO. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ''']] 16:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Species Considering the reveal of how Masaki is a Quincy shouldn't Yuzu and Karin be cited as part Quincy like their brother? Benknightprime (talk) 02:09, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :We should let the admins and committee decide that.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:13, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::The committee and admins have decided to not add it, as neither Yuzu or Karin have not displayed any Quincy powers. Kamikaze839 (talk) 04:34, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Unlocking Can this page be unlocked? I see somethings I can edit. 14:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Editing The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai Arc When Yuzu appears in the Shūsuke Amagai arc, how come no one has bothered to edit it, the same with Tetsuzaemon. --Kieronrob (talk) 07:42, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :There's lots to be done on the wiki that would have occupied people's time when it came out, and it has probably been forgotten about, especially since it is such a low priority as this. Perhaps you could add it since you seem to be aware of what is missing? 11:19, March 5, 2014 (UTC)